


Toy Story: Assembled

by MsFaust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Nothing explicit, Rated for safety, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A synopsis for a semi-crossover between Toy Story and the MCU. ‘Nuff said.





	Toy Story: Assembled

Years after the events of Toy Story 4, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Slink, Trixie, Dolly, Forky, and several others are given to a new owner, a boy named Carter. Carter is an avid comics fan, and as such, most of his toys are superhero and super villain toys. One of these toys, a Black Widow action figure, appears to be very protective of a toy Infinity Gauntlet—whenever she’s not around to guard it, she makes sure that someone else does. Having learned about the movie version of the Gauntlet, Buzz and the other newcomers initially think she believes herself to be the actual Black Widow, but in reality, the stones on the Gauntlet are lesser versions of the real deal, due to whatever force brings toys to life. As such, Widow has taken it upon herself to make sure the stones’ power doesn’t fall into the wrong hands.  
  
Not long after, Carter invites a couple of his friends over, including his next door neighbor Krista. While the kids are having lunch, white fox plush Frosty—one of Krista’s toys—tries to steal the Gauntlet. Buzz, Widow, and Widow’s companions, action figures Mira Nova and Ty Parsec try to stop him, but the Mind Stone gets pulled free and releases a blast of energy that transforms several of the toys:  
  
-Buzz’s suit is now fully functional (though the laser can be dialed down to avoid harm),  
-Jessie possesses sonic powers,  
-Bullseye can move at super speed,  
-Rex is stronger and tougher,  
-Slink can stretch to great lengths,  
-Forky possesses the ability to turn invisible,  
-Ty has electrical powers, including the power to turn into pure electricity,  
-Mira now wields the same phasing powers as her show counterpart,  
-And Trixie is telekinetic.  
  
Frosty, who has gained ice powers, is able to escape with the other five stones. To get them back, Widow and the empowered toys sneak over to Krista’s house, after entrusting the task of guarding the Gauntlet and Mind Stone to the other toys (and making them promise not to try anything with it). As Krista’s family is having a reunion, the house is pretty busy, complicating their mission. More shocking, it turns out that one of Krista’s uncles is none other than a fully grown Sid, who has become a police officer. Sid catches sight of an inanimate Buzz, not recognizing him as being Andy’s former toy, and talks to him, voicing his concern that something is wrong with Krista.  
  
Meanwhile, Frosty has persuaded several of Krista’s toys to aid him, empowering them via the stones. The two groups fight, with Buzz’s group eventually winning. As this is happening, Widow and Buzz confront Frosty. Frosty reveals he stole the stones so that he could get rid of Marcus, a cousin of Krista’s father who has been staying with the family while job hunting. Marcus has been molesting Krista, and threatened to kill her if she says anything. Buzz convinces Frosty that it is possible to stop Marcus without the stones, and Frosty agrees to give him a chance to prove himself right.  
  
The toys make a recording of Marcus assaulting Krista, and leave it for Sid to find, along with an anonymous note to play it. After making a quick phone call, Sid plays the tape, prompting Krista to make a tearful confession. Marcus tries to flee, but Sid tackles him, just as his partner—Andy—arrives. While leading Marcus away in handcuffs, Sid catches Buzz winking at him, and quietly thanks him. Grateful, Frosty sacrifices his life force to neutralize the stones so they can never be used again, though the empowering effects do not fade.  
  
A few months later, Carter and his friends are watching the Phase Two movies in his room. Widow and Ty, who have ended up together, are providing whispered exposition to the other toys. Meanwhile, Buzz wonders what other wonders are out there, remarking that living toys are “just one part of a bigger universe.”  
  
In a mid-/post credits scene, Woody and Bo are approached by a Mace Windu toy, who invites them to join a recently formed peacekeeping group called P.I.X.A.R. (clearly implied to be an analogue of SHIELD/the Avengers Initiative).


End file.
